This invention relates to a device to be used in applying lotions, creams, oils, and the like to the body, especially to portions of the body that are difficult to reach with the hands. A particular example of the need for this applicator is the spreading of a sun screen lotion or a sun tan cream on the body of a bather. Not only is this a messy undertaking in that the lotion or cream is gummy and sticky on the hands, but also there are areas in the back that frequently are difficult, if not impossible, to reach by the hand of the user. Similarly, it is sometimes necessary to apply a cosmetic or dermatologic material to the back or other hard-to-reach skin areas. Nothing is available in today's market place, other than straight wands with rigidly fixed and non-pivoting heads, to serve such purposes. Also, with the handicapped and/or elderly persons, often it is even much more difficult to use a straight wand in making proper application to various body parts. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved hand-held lotion applicator. It is another object of this invention to provide such an applicator that employs commercially available cotton pads to apply the lotion, and then be thrown away. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.